Needles
by JD-HIV
Summary: William goes back to Cecily's house and proves to her that he's not beneath her.


Title: Needles

Rating: 14 for swearing… possibly just mild swearing but it could get worse.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.

_I never seem to find a reason to let you in again or forgive you_

_I'm sick of feeling like I need you, knowing I never did, but I miss you,_

_Taking and breaking and hating, I remember all you said to me now, _

_Faking, forsaking, and failing, my memories are all stained again,_

_-Seether_

William Conrad, now also referred to as Spike, walked down the cobble stone street towards the familiar gray house down the street from his. He walked quietly up the stairs, for once not falling in the dark, and knocked on the door. He waited a few moments before a butler opened the door.

"Good evening sir," William said, politely. "Is Cecily home?" The butler nodded.

"Yes, come in sir." William stepped across the threshold and smiled. But it wasn't the smile of a gentlemen, it was the smile of a predator. The butler was about to say something when William grabbed his throat and lifted his off the ground, cutting off his airway. The man soon lost consciousness and William let him fall to the floor. He strode on in and entered the drawing room, where he saw Mr. Addams sitting at his desk, hovering over some important papers.

"William!" Mr. Addams said, shocked to see him there. "What are you doing here?" William laughed.

"Well, to kill you of course, why else would I be here?" Mr. Addams jumped up quickly and grabbed a hot poker from the fireplace that was not more than three feet away and held it in front of him like a sword. "Do you honestly think that's going to save you?"

"How did you get in here?"

"Your butler let me in." William said, walking slowly towards him with his hands clenched behind his back. "I don't think you'll have to worry about him letting anyone else in anymore, he decided to take a break."

"What did you do to him?" William looked at him.

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Mr. Addams looked toward the door and heard a scream. He knew who it was. It was his daughter Cecily. He ran into the front entryway and saw Cecily sitting on the stair, shaking. She was looking at the body of the butler lying on the floor. Mr. Addams went up to him and checked his pulse.

"Is he dead?" William asked.

"Yes." Mr. Addams said.

"Shame." William said, examining his nails. "I wanted to play with that one." He looked back at Mr. Addams and then at Cecily. "Guess I just got to make due with what I got." He said.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter." Mr. Addams said, threateningly. William tilted his head to one side and smirked.

"Or what? You'll poker me to death? Please!" He rolling his eyes. He walked up to Mr. Addams and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. "Cecily, If you want your father to live, you'd best fallow me!" Cecily was terrified, but did as she was told.

_Let me get inside your head,_

_Let me show you I'm prepared, _

_Let me stick my needles in,_

_And let me hurt you again,_

William dragged Mr. Addams back into the drawing room and tied him to the chair he had been previously sitting in and went and locked to door.

"Now, lets see if I remember correctly. At the party two nights ago. What was it that you said. Something about not wanting to hear my poetry? What was it, exactly, that you said?" Mr. Addams looked at him.

"I… I said… I said, I'd rather have a railroad spike shoved through my brain than listen to it." William nodded.

"Mmm… Didn't think I heard you did you?" William said, "Well I heard every single one of you! And guess what?" William said, reaching into his pocket. "You're going to meet a fate, worse than the others." William smiled as he produced a railroad spike from his pocket. Mr. Addams' eyes bugged out of his head at the sight of the metal shiny object and tried to get out of his restraints.

_I never reach my indecision to let you see again all I give you_

_I'm sick of feeding your attention knowing I never did, I distress you_

_Taking and breaking and hating, I remember all you said to me now, _

_Faking, forsaking, and failing, my memories are all stained_

William laughed at him and put the railroad spike onto the table next to him, and walked over to Cecily, who was sitting on the floor shaking. He crouched down in front of her and lifted her chin to look into his eyes.

"Why are you so scared of me Cecily?" William asked. "I thought I was beneath you… surly you aren't scared of someone who's beneath you." She just looked at him, fear evident in her eyes. "I know two days ago, you thought I was the one who was beneath you… But guess what Cecily… Tonight, I'm going to prove you wrong!"

_Let me get inside your head,_

_Let me show you I'm prepared, _

_Let me stick my needles in,_

_And let me hurt you again, _

_**FUCK YOU FOR KILLING ME!!!**_


End file.
